


Random Oneshots/Deleted Scenes

by dreamwithinadream1010 (NacreHeart29)



Series: Beauty is Skin Deep (But Poison Goes All the Way) AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Electricity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacreHeart29/pseuds/dreamwithinadream1010
Summary: Random deleted scenes and pieces of my story. Just going to post them here because why not?Enjoy!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Beauty is Skin Deep (But Poison Goes All the Way) AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207250
Kudos: 14





	Random Oneshots/Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> So I might not be posting the next chapter of Beauty is Skin Deep (But Poison Goes All the Way) soon cause exams and also writer's block. Sorry. :,)
> 
> In the meantime, here is something that I wrote but couldn't fit into the main storyline. Enjoy!
> 
> -Jay

Seungmin has nightmares.

Not bad dreams - he was told that you shouldn't make stuff seem less harmful than it actually is - but nightmares. Crying-screaming-feel-like-you'll-die nightmares.

Except with less screaming because Seungmin doesn't want to wake up his boyfriend.

The most prominent figure in his nightmares is his mother. She never looks the same, from dream to dream. Always black hair, like ebony, and blue eyes like the sky. But in some dreams she'll look shorter, or taller, or maybe the shape of her eyes or nose is different. Maybe her skin will be paler or darker, maybe she'll have long fingers like his or smaller, chubbier ones. Calloused palms, smooth hands. Always different, always changing.

He doesn't like it. Doesn't like how he can't even remember his own mother. Seungmin has absolutely no idea what his father is like - the only thing he recalls is a deep voice, hidden by other more important memories - and he doesn't care, either. His father was never there in the first place, it didn't matter. But his mother. She's the only part of his past he never wants to forget.

Seungmin remembers her eyes and hair but sometimes he can also envision her smile, how she held him tightly to her chest as they ran through the woods, the fierce devotion that burned in her eyes.

And Seungmin is still new to love, still trying to figure it out, but he loves her. He knows this.

It astounds him, sometimes, how he can say it. Because now Seungmin has felt, has seen love and it's something he'll never forget. He loves his mother and he loves Jeongin and Minho and Hyunjin and Felix and he thinks - _knows_ \- that they love him, too.

In his nightmares, they're running. Always running. From what, Seungmin doesn't know. He just knows that they have to run, that there's nothing but this step and the next, the burn in his chest, until the ground disappears and Seungmin is falling, lost, adrift in an endless ocean with nothing to cling to.

He'll wake up with the uneven drum of his heartbeat in his ears; _thu-thump, thum-thump, thump thump thump th-thump._ Jeongin will look up, eyes still hazy with sleep and Seungmin will, through tears, tell him _go back to sleep, it's not morning yet._

Sometimes Jeongin will go back to sleep and Seungmin will cry silently, sitting amongst soft sheets with moonlight filtering through the curtains and tears streaming down his cheeks. He'll cry until exhaustion replaces his fear and grief and then he'll lie back down and try to go back to sleep. Usually the last part doesn't work and he's stuck in his own thoughts as the sun rises, unfeeling.

More often Jeongin will pull Seungmin into a tight hug and whisper comforting words; _it's okay, you're okay, I love you Minnie, love you so much._ And Seungmin will try desperately not to cry, will choke on his tears until they inevitably spill out and Jeongin just rubs his back and pours more love into Seungmin's heart.

"I love you," Jeongin murmurs one night, blanketed under the silvery moonlight. "I love you. I love you."

And Seungmin isn't nearly brave enough to say it back so he taps it out instead, _one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three._ Right on Jeongin's chest, over his heart, where Seungmin can feel the steady beat against his fingertips.

Because he loves Jeongin, so much it feels like he'll drown but Jeongin is always there, making sure Seungmin doesn't lose himself.

Jeongin is beautiful, so much more beautiful than any flower or precious jewel. Seungmin would give him the stars and the sun and the rain and snow except none of it would be enough to match the loveliness of Jeongin's devotion. Diamonds and sapphires and rubies and emeralds, roses and cherry blossoms and lilies and orchids, all pale in comparison.

But the bracelet on his wrist is a reminder that Jeongin loves him, for all the flaws that Seungmin has, all the cracks and scars that will never quite heal. And the necklace that Jeongin always wears is a reminder that he accepts Seungmin's love, accepts all that Seungmin tries to give and cherishes it.

(He has a distant memory that his mother loved violets. They stood for devotion, for loyalty.)

(For all he doesn't remember about his mother, Seungmin knows she would have loved Jeongin.)


End file.
